Nothing But The Truth
by Night Fox Riku
Summary: Naruto planned to get Sakura under a truth serum. What happens when Naruto fails and not only is the girl of his dreams telling the truth, but so is he and his rival. Just what kind of secrets does Sasuke and he have deep down for one another? SasuNaru
1. Spells and I No good

A/N: I uploaded three chapters for three different stories. I'm crazy I know.

Warnings: BoyxBoy love. If you don't like two dudes hooking up you may not want to read. Mature later on.

Disclaimor: I do not own Naruto or anything relating to it. This story and idea is all mine though, so enjoy.

Summary: Naruto planned on getting Sakura under a truth serum. Of course things didn't work out right and now he and Sasuke will pay the consequences. The one person he loves, and the one he hates let all that needs to be aid out, and then some.

Hey there, the name's Naruto Uzumaki, and I, through a series of events, am currently drowning in my own self made predicament.

You see, I got a secret. I know it's not that surprising since every one has skeletons in their closet, but you see mine is sorta different. How you might ask, well, my secret has to do with a girl. Yeah yeah it's not that uncommon either; but, I am in love with her! Shh! Keep this to yourself.

And while I am more than confident about my looks, charm and brai-...well, I am one fine ass mother trucker. But even so, this girl is a bit on the stubborn side. I know she loves me but I don't think she has quite figured that out yet. Tch, women, what can you do right?

So I, being the genu-, amazingly good looking teenager that I am, have come up with the perfect solution to really get the girl of my dreams to confess her undying love and adoration for me. Sounds hard? Well not for this guy!

I mean afterall, they don't call me the 'number one hyperactive knuckle-head of love' for nothing!

...okay well I sort of tampered with the last part of that phrase but who cares! I am going to sweep Sakura Haruno right off her feet!

Sadly, while I reign supreme in the hunky looks department, it doesn't quite cover up the whole thinking parts of my brain. But hey at least I'm motivated enough to try new things and let them unfold as they happen. Ha, I'm really not that smart.

Anyway, you see I really am a sucker for romance, especially when it has to do with my own. For the last three years I've been trying to get my pink aphrodite to notice me, and while I managed to get that far, she doesn't do much else. What I mean is, we talk but we don't quite have that connection. That undeniable spark two people get when they see eachother. Not to say that we don't got a shot because that is far from the truth. The truth being that my little muffin is a little dense herself; which is alright because her beauty makes up for it just like myself.

I wasn't the most beautiful person around, I was short, skinny and well people found me just plain ol'annoying. In the eight grade I made a promise to myself that by freshman year, I would get the entire Konoha High to notice me. Not for being a loud mouth shrimp, but for being a really handsome, tan of a jock. Of course I kept that promise!

I worked out all summer and ate appropiately to gain what muscles I could in two months time. And, thank the heavens, I actually had a growth spurt! Of course I was not much taller than the female class, but by my sophomore years everyone was definetly looking up to me. I'm a junior now, and while I obtained my looks, and joined the basketball team, Sakura Haruno never grew the admiration I had always held my heart out for.

We hang during classes and lunch, but most of the popular kids did. Oh right, I'm pretty popular by the way. But that isn't good enough. While I am pretty popular, _he_ is like on a platinum level of popularity. Totally untouchable according to my peers. Tch, untouchable my ass. I bet your wondering who exactly I'm talking about right? Blah, who am I kidding you and I both know who fits that lonesome category right?

Of course it's none other than Chouji Akimichi. Yup the number one defensive player of our hidden leaf football team!

...

Pff...hahahaha! Did I get you? Oh god I love myself. Of course I'm kidding, well only about him being on the platinum list, all the other stuff is true. Plus he's dating the co-captain of the cheerleading squad- she's my boo's best friend and right hand man...er..girl.

Sasuke Uchiha. Yeah, that's the bastards name. If it isn't obvious enough I hate that guy and his blue-ish duck butt hair. His pale skin that makes Edward Cullens sparkly white skin look like coal thrown into the fire. His eyes so dark, calm and collected, so mysterious! His walk care free with elegance, his intelligence rivaling Shikamaru's own.

Ha, I made that last part up myself, Shika is so much smarter, yup! Oh and I'm not gay if your wondering. All that other crap was what I could hear the girls squealing about in the bathroom: the lair of women.

Not that I stand near the bathroom doors listening intently when no one else is around, hoping to hear someone mention my name, namely Sakura Haruno. I mean come on, I'm not some creepy pervert...seriously I'm not!

Anyway what was I saying? Oh right that guy. I've hated him for as long as I could remember. I was a seventh grader when Sasuke Uchiha transferred over to my middle school from Hebi Middle. He didn't talk much, he ignored a lot of the guys and surrounded himself with girls. That stupid hentai! I mean even though he glared at them from time to time, I'm sure he was just playing hard to get. I'll never forgive him for going to the dance with Sakura, yes _my_ pink bubble pop! The audacity of that hunky lowlife!

But you see even he and his girlish manly-ness can't stand in the way of true love!

Now this sort of thinking is what got me into my situation in the first place. You see, I believe in magic. No, that's so not gay! I think if you believe and put all your efforts into something, real magic can come your way...for the convenient price of $14.95 (plus shipping and handleling).

Oh right, by that I mean I bought this book of spells and stuff. It's totally full proof!

You see I was watching TV one day while thinking about the love of my life, as I am sure she was thinking of me- we're connected that way. And this uninteresting commercial ad pops up. It's talking about the usual crappy things marketers and sales people give you when trying to sell any commercial product. Just when I grabbed the remote to change channels however, this white-haired guru looking guy jumps right out of the screen! Okay I'm exaggerating but still this guy, he understood me.

Within seconds he was explaining how his new book 'Everything in Paradise: Master Jiraiya's 100 Spells of Love', was everything _I_ needed. He had a shit load of enchantments being mentioned but my heart nearly skipped a beat when he uttered the words 'Truth Serum'. Sounds like a bunch of whoo-blah you say? I thought so to, until he started his elaborate explanation of how it all works...

I unfortunately don't recall what he really said but!; This jiraiya guy said it had to do with a persons inner force working simultaniously to connect the brain and heart into the same current of chakra and blah blah blah. He used one big word too many, so it has to be good! I really wanted it because once the person consumed the spell, they were obligated to answer any question that was tossed their way, and they had to do so with the utmost honesty.

So I grabbed my cell phone to order this 'one in a life-time opportunity', though I had been caught. My history for buying commercials products was rather large, and so was the bill my dad received every month for it. So I really couldn't blame him when he threatened to take my ramen privileges away for a month if he ever committed the shopping crime again. No girl was worth that punishment.

It took three weeks for delivery but it finally came! Oh how I waited for it!

Now, it arrived late night and I had to wait til morning after school. At least thats what my dad said. Isn't he cute?

I took the damn book with me and skipped my last class of the day and headed for the science room. Why? Well my dad had this period off for planning (more like for reading his porno). Crap, I forgot to mention my dad is the science teacher, he's pretty popular in the whole high school. A bit weird and questionable, but that's Kakashi for ya.

Plus he had a lab perfect for making the serum myself.

The package I had not only came with the book but with the base serum for chakra reformation. You had to buy more to perform spells and enchantments. Each base had enough liquid for three tries. Which, after setting up all the beakers and following the necessary procedures, and failing twice to get the result required; I was sort of thankful for another shot. Seeing how my dad threatened my spending habits from returning.

But it wasn't my fault! I messed up because of Sasuke. That duck butt bastard!

Oh right, I forgot to mention (seriously he gets way ahead of himself) the Uchiha prick was sitting on the table next to me. How did I forget to point that out? He doesn't control my life okay? So what if were sitting alone in my dad's laboratory-acting indifferent to each other's company. Which is quite an improvement seeing how we usually try to kill each other after throwing insults to warm up. Isn't high school rivalry grand?

He kept looking at me I swear! That's why I messed up the experiment, my hands wouldn't stop shaking...no I wasn't nervous! I was shaking with uhm...anger...yeah Sasuke always ticks me off! Him and his pretty face are always mocking me.

So it was my last try to get this whole thing right. I added all the mixtures with the final touch awaiting. I breathed deeply. The mixture had to turn a neon pink, sort of appropriate for my hunnie bun sugar plum(1).

I grabbed another piece of pink strand out of my tiny container and held it above the beaker. It's not really important how I got a piece of Sakura's hair; it was for the greater good. I made sure to pray profusely for this to work, and with a shaky breathe, I let go of the pink strand into the mixture, my blue eyes felt like they were going to pop out at any minute if I stared any harder.

When it landed and sunk into the serum nothing happened. I mean _nothing_. I know, devastating right? I felt like I put my whole soul into this and it just rejected me mercilessly. Love can really suck.

While I dejectedly mourned over my unresponsive pot of love, I noticed Sasuke get up from his seat. It seemed like he was done studying. How did I know he was studying in the first place when I ignored him all this time? Well that's...you people annoy me (seriously, give a blond a break).

I know he was going to pass near me soon, he always returned his crap to the proper places, which belonged right behind where I sat. Go figure. I leaned forward to cover my mischief work; can't let the Uchiha see what I was up to.

My eyes strained closely over the beaker. My chin rested against the rectangular table's cool surface. I bit my cheek to keep myself from glancing over at him as he drew nearer. I was about to close my eyes when a strange tint of brightness washed over my face; at that, my eyes widened tremendously as I noticed finally what that light meant.

The neon pink! I guess it may take some time to change color because it finally did just that.

I couldn't contain my overwhelming sense of accomplishment (literally). I jumped out of my seat screaming, 'I did it!'

Of course I didn't think my timing would be so horrible. After jumping up quickly my chair knocked someone over, namely the duck butt bastard. I heard him grunt and looked back in time to see him fall back against the book case while trying to latch onto something for balance. Instead, he grabbed a book and slipped. His eyes closed and his leg flew swiftly up kicking me in the face. Yes, IN THE FACE! I fell forward my eyes fully open and looking horridly at my hand that was also flying...that was also holding the serum's container. It was seriously all in slow motion. It slipped out of my hand upward and I tried to reach for it yelling dramatically 'Noooooooo' (in slow motion remember?).

In the end I hit my head against something really hard. Oh right, Sasuke's head. He grunted again and I opened my eyes after the impact. I was laying on top of him. Yeah, like right on top of him. Our bodies seemingly molded together perfectly as I stared disbelievingly at him and his currently damped face. Wait..his face was wet. I blinked as small droplets from my own damped hair landed on his nose. He shoved me off quickly and began to yell.

"Idiot! What the fuck's your problem?" He wiped his mouth and his face contorted inward as if he had tasted something bitter. I looked panicky at the now broken container.

"Gah! Look what you made me do Sasuke!" I huffed, pointing an accusing finger at the raven, "You owe me $14.95 plus shipping and handleling!" And as usual he gave me that you-are-such-a-stupid-dick look.

"Your bleeding you moron." I was about to yell something when I noticed he was telling the truth. My hand that was profusely pointing the Uchiha down, was seeping blood.

"Oh my God," my eyes widened, "I'm bleeding?"

I turned quickly away from the seemingly frightened pretty boy.

"Daddy Sasuke bit me and I'm bleeding!" I ran to Kakashi even though he was already holding a first aid kit. He apparently took the time to look up from his novel after the crash and saw I was indeed bleeding.

"Come here you, and I saw what happened. Don't start arguing with Sasuke in my classroom and while I'm here okay?" I mumbled something that Kakashi never heard, and watched as Sasuke picked up the book he dropped and started walking down the isle.

"Are you okay Sasuke?" I heard my father ask as the Uchiha boy pulled his hair back, letting more water drip down his already matted black T-shirt.

"I'll live." He scoffed, clearly indicating I was being a baby and overly dramatic.

You see that is the problem with pretty people, they are so...ugh! Right? What I'm no different? That's not true! I'm hot, hunky, and handsome. Therefore I do not qualify for the stupid things that that bastard does.

"Am I gonna live Papa?" My eyes watered as he rolled his eyes, not showing he was in the mood for my banter.

"Just go home." I sniffed and nodded. I turned around to leave but he gripped my shoulder.

"What?"

"After you clean this mess I mean."

"B-b-but it was Sasuke's fault!"

"And now it's your problem, now hurry up so we can go home."

He turned back to his desk while I stood there dumbfounded; My left eye twitched and my jaw ached from how tightly I clenched my teeth.

"Damn you Sasuke!"

With all the craziness that happend that day, I didn't think things could get much worse. Of course I was wrong; in fact, when I woke up the next day, things got hella worse. And that takes me to where I am now. At school arguing with none other than the Uchiha bastard and in the midst of it all, I managed to yell.

"It's because you are too pretty!"

"You think I'm pretty?"

"Of course!"

And for some other reason, I couldn't stop myself from answering the truth.

A/N: Well the ending was sorta a sneak preview of how the next chapter's going to go. Promise it'll have more humor and such next time; I just wanted to set up the story this way. Hopefully you all enjoyed it. I wrote this over three times! So it's kind of rushed but well, here it is.

Review or Naruto and Sasuke will never be together! D:


	2. It's not my fault!

Disclaimor: I do not own Naruto!

Warning: MalexMale! Future loving, some swearing, and teenage drama.

**A/N:** I got a few reviews and decided to post xD They made me happy, and I will post again! This is literally the fastest update for any fic I did.

Special thanks to: Kittensbutterfly, Always-Aftermath,5Angel, Stargazer, Chibi-Dears XD (Thank you for the laugh btw!)

Chapter 2: Did I say that?

Thursdays are strange. I really mean that too, just think about it, it's not exactly friday where you're like TGIF! And it's not Monday where you're holding onto your bed sheets while your dad is trying to get you ready for the day. In fact Thursdays doesn't even mark the middle like wednesday does for the weekdays. Nope, this day was on a totally different level. So I guess I shouldn't have been surprised when the most unfortunate, sad, and remarkably strange things occured on such a day.

I got up for school like I usually did; my dad smiling out threats if I made him late for work. Which is another thing, I go to school as early as Kakashi does because I don't catch the bus on my own to school. So I carpool with him since I don't have a car. You would think at my age I would be self driving dependent, but noooo. Apparently hyper blonds, who are easily distracted, are considered a hazard to the road. I never understood my driving instructor anyway. All she did was scream at me, I mean if there are cones in the parking lot why would I not look at them? I mean they are orange and there, in front of me, obviously they were trying to tell me something. It's not my fault that the other driver was working around them instead of driving with it like I did. And she had her seat belt on so the whole omg-we-just-crashed-you-idiot thing was so unnecessary.

But anyway, I made it to school earlier than some kids...okay I'm totally lying. My dad was also notorious for being late. I made it to school with five minutes to spare, so something actually got him up on time. Bet it was because it was Thursday, weird right? Kakashi's my homeroom teacher for the year even though I don't have any science classes with him like the year before. But I liked his class mainly because it was homeroom. More specifically it was _his_ homeroom, which meant we did nothing while he read.

Most of my friends shared the same class as me, thankfully excluding my nemesis the raven duck butt girl stealer. Plus, Sakura- the world's future Mrs. Uzumaki - was also present in the classroom.

I was chatting away with my friend Kiba when a delicate tap to my shoulder grabbed my attention. I peered over and saw it was my pink muffin who was eager for my attention. I rose off my seat and followed her towards the right-back side of the room where Ino was currently sitting.

"So, did you talk to him?"

"To who?"

Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Sasuke! Did you ask him if he's going to my party?" I looked away for a second and Ino caught my eyes, she smirked, knowing fully that me and the raven had no actual platonic 'chats'.

"About that..."

"Oh Naruto." She stomped her feet, a dissapointed sound escaped her glossy, rosery lips. "I asked you for one thing, and you can't even do that."

My eye twitched, "What's the big deal anyway? If you want that asshole to go, then ask him yourself!"

"I would but he's stubborn! Believe me I tried to get him to even say one word back to me and he doesn't."

I sighed heavily, not really caring to talk about this anymore. Sakura reached forward and rubbed my shoulders with her hands.

"Naruto, how can I depend on you when you can't even prove to do me this simple task?" I tried to respond but she moved one hand from my shoulder and curled her hand up, placing a finger up to my lips and shushing whatever I had wanted to say.

"Just give it another try." She smiled sweetly at me. "I know you can do this." Damnit. She was just too...cute!

"Fine." I pulled away slowly, "I'll talk to him after second period." Sakura squeeled and hugged me.

"You're the best Naruto!" I patted her head, "I don't guarantee he'll accept though." She pulled away and nodded.

"Whatever happens, happens." I agreed and walked back to my chair, not as cheerfully as before. Kiba looked at me questioning my sudden change in mood. I shook my head and said I rather not repeat my current mission.

Homeroom was done and over with for the day after another fifteen minutes of nothing but pointless rantings in my head. I didn't want to talk to Sasuke after yesterday; the bastard ruined everything! I spent my second period trying to solve some math problems from our handout, but still everything brong me back to the Uchiha.

I was out of class after an hour and a half; shifting my way through the halls. My schedule worked with block periods. Every Monday and Wednesday I had odd classes. 1st period was economics, 3rd is Spanish II, and 5th is art. Tuesdays and Thursdays are my even days, 2nd being my Algebra II, 4th is my health, and 6th is my English III literature class. Fridays are setup to have all six classes in a less amount of time per period, for the whole day. I usually had lunch around 11-11:30, right before the afternoon and into our last class of the day. We left at 2 O' clock unless you were ones of the people stuck at clubs or tutoring sessions and such.

Before I even wanted to admnit, class was over, and I slowly walked the halls. Maybe I wouldn't even run into Sasuke? There was always that chance even though 97% of the time that wasn't the case.

As my unlucky streak would have it, the bastard was just a few steps ahead of me. I tried to keep my gaze forward; I could always just tell Sakura I didn't run into him afterall. But the thought of lying to her irked something inside of me, well I think it was that. My stomach felt heavy and oddly light at the same time. I passed Sasuke without so much as a glance, but spoke up when he was evidently three steps behind me.

"Yo, asshole." As if that really was his name, he paused and glanced over his shoulder as did I, with a more than annoyed expression on his face.

"What?" His voice was threatning and I couldn't help but smile at that. I scoffed and turned fully around, my two arms raised beside me.

"Slow done pretty boy, I just got to ask you something."

Sasuke turned fully around, hands tucked naturally in his pockets. He looked around a bit, noticing his peers were slowly all disappearing into their classes- meaning he would be late.

"Well," he looked back at me with an impatient glance, "I don't have all day."

My fists tightened and I crossed my arms, the last thing I needed was for the other to know I was already being annoyed. "Whatever bastard. Look, Sakura's birthday is coming up. While I'm sure she would just _love_ to ask you herself, she thought it was better if I did the evil deed."

Sasuke looked at me weirdly, slowly a smirk crept over his thinned lips.

"I didn't know you were her messenger dog."

"Shut it pretty boy." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "So what do you say huh? I ain't got all day."

"Is that a serious question? As if I would even want to get near her in the first place."

At that, I looked at him startled, then once my brain registered the nasty words, I spoke up. "Hey! Watch what you say Uchiha or-"

"Or what? You'll fall on top of me?" I blushed at the memory of yesterday, I mean come on, it wasn't like that!. "I don't think you're head bitch would appreciate that."

I walked up to him, my fists charged and ready for action.

"Fuck you!"

"In your dreams dobe." I can tell my face was red with anger, go figure he would insult me in japanese-that asshole!

"You know, the only reason she likes your scrawny ass is because you're so pretty!"

He rolled his eyes; we were only a few inches away from eachother, but I was ready for anything.

"You keep saying that I'm pretty, is that all you got?"

"No! But it's true!"

He blinked and I should have backed off when he shifted, his eye brow quirking up.

"You think I'm pretty?"

"Of course!" Horrified. I was not prepared for this, and now I stood before him completely horrified. He looked shocked but didn't say anything else for a few moments of awkward silence.

"Are you being serious?" He asked as if I was going to just burst out laughing and run away while calling him a fag.

"Y-yes." I couldn't stop myself, I wanted to scream 'hell no! Not in a million gazillion years buddy!' But the words just came out like that.

He was silent before he continued, which I had hoped he wouldn't.

"What part?"

"What?"

"What part of me do you think is pretty?" That bastard was smirking! I shifted back slowly, my legs were shaky but I managed to move anyway.

"Everything." He shifted forward with me until I spoke. He looked away, as if he was...blushing? No way, that guy was too cold hearted for any heat to rise up to his smooth, pale, long...face.

His hands, leaving their pockety residence, curled up to cross arms as I had done earlier. However, it was weird. He looked bashful and intimated a little...like a girl who was going to ask a guy out.

He looked up at me, any sort of hate and annoyance from the last few years no where in sight. He opened his mouth again, probably trying to question me further, but I had had enough. I quickly covered my ears, and sprinted back.

"No no no! Not another word!"

"Naruto," he spoke uncertainly, but I ran away.

I ran passed the halls, passed every classroom in my way. Pass the stairs to the ground floor, and passed the fields. Before I knew it I was running passed everything in school until I was out on the street. I didn't stop until I reached a bus stop. Sitting down on the bench I tried to catch my breathe. Had I really just said all that? To Sasuke no less! I thought I was going to die of shame..no not shame...embarassement. I didn't feel more ashamed than I was shocked that I had said such things to anyone but Sakura. My heart was pounding but I tried to ignore it. I digged in my pocket for my phone and flipped it open; Pulling open a blank text screen:

'I don't feel too good.

Skipped class, going home on the bus.

See you there.'

I clicked send and hoped Kakashi wouldn't bug me later about this.

XXXXX

**A/N:** Next Chapter, Naruto won't be the only one feeling the change.

Please don't just alert, review. It's for the children. Yes think about the children and-

R&R at a button near you.


	3. Okay maybe it was me

A/N: A little serious at first, but Naruto gets back to the fun! Now what sort of mess happened today, and who is the new teacher?

Disclaimor: I hate you, you know I don't own, so why, why do you torment me so?

Chapter 3: Strike three! Whose out?

It was still Thursday when Sasuke walked slowly to class. He was late but the teacher hadn't questioned him when he walked in with a glare. The Uchiha was mad.

What happened with Naruto was something unexpected, and brong feelings just the same. He wanted to talk to the blond more, figure out if their words were along the same meaning. Naruto had called him pretty; He said everything about him was attractive. Someone who he knew since middle school and fought with almost routinely, had blushed and said words that made his heart thump.

Sasuke wasn't happy about that either. The blond left him wondering so many things that he couldn't concentrate on anything for the rest of the day. All he wanted to do was 'talk to Naruto'. He wanted to respond properly to the other, instead of stiffening and looking away embarassed. Sasuke was not a girl! He was a guy, a guy who suddenly felt something else for another guy.

Once school was over, he walked in a daze like manner to his car. Thoughts of Naruto swirling about in his head. 'What should I say to him?'

"Sasuke!" Said raven cringed.

"Hn." Short and simple. He always thought if he kept his responses that way, the other party would leave.

"So Sasuke did you happen to talk to Naruto?" Of course that didn't always work with girls like Ino.

"Yes," he eyed Ino with some curiousity. The mention of the other blond's name brought forth the imagery of their encounter just a few hours prior. "Something about a party?"

"I can't believe he did it!" Ino blushed before fixing herself.

"So are you coming? Everyone's going to be there." She tried to sound flirty but Sasuke had no interest for people like her, and paid no attention.

Sasuke was prepared to sigh and shake his head no, he had better things to do afterall. But she did say _everyone_, meaning Naruto would be going to. Of course the blond would go, he loves that girl to a fault. But he couldn't help but ask-

"Is Naruto going?" Ino smile wavered a bit before she cleared her throat and smiled once more.

"Yeah, he'll be there. But if you're worried about you guys arguing I'll just keep you away-"

"No it's fine. It's good that he's going." Sasuke nodded, reassuring himself that this was something he wanted to do.

"I'll see you around Ino." Ino herself had no time to respond but nodded anyway. She was still awed by the fact Uchiha Sasuke himself said he would 'see her around'. It gave her hope for their future.

Sasuke reached his car and drove home. He thought a lot more about the blond. All night that's what he did even through dinner. He became flusterd at the resounding words of 'pretty' that came from the memory. His brother questioned if he had a fever but he payed no mind. Even when it was time for bed he layed quietly still, sleeping to the thought of Naruto saying all other sorts of praises he suddenly longed to hear. A swelling in his stomach formed and he did his best to ignore it. It wasn't painful, just strange. It made him dizzy and eased him to sleep sooner than he expected.

xoxoxoxo

I love my dad a lot. He's been there for me through everything, and he cares. Of course he's a pervert and doesn't always seem practical in his tactics; But Kakashi is no doubt understanding.

When he got home later that afternoon he made me lunch and began his work- ha homework!

He didn't ask about what happened earlier, maybe because he knew I wasn't ready to talk about it. I was confused and an emotional wreck mentally. I had said things to Sasuke...god it would have been a little less stressful if I had said it to a squirrel or something.

That night I slept to thoughts of what might come with Friday. What would the other say? Would the asshole have rumors rounding about just to get back at me? I was nervous, I didn't want to face tomorrow. Too bad my dad wouldn't let me sleep longer.

I felt the sheets on my bed being tugged.

"Noooo, daddy nooo."

"Now now, you've brooded long enough." I could hear the amusement as he spoke, "If you don't hurry up, you'll miss breakfast."

"Ugh!" I opened my eyes to glare at my alarm clock that I never put for today. It highlighted the time which made my eye twitch. 7:15 a.m.

"It's so early! You hate me, I knew it!"

Kakashi laughed and pulled my leg, forcing half my body out of bed.

"Let's not be late today son." It was weird to hear him say that.

"What's the difference, there isn't anything important to go early for." He eyed me with a blank face, the sudden seriousness catching my attention. He leaned forward and I actually waited.

It seemed like forever until he patted my head and ruffled my hair.

"Get up sleepy head. I'll be waiting for you downstairs." With that he left, leaving me with nothing to go on.

I finally got ready and ate some toast before riding to school fifteen minutes early. My friends were going to have a heart attack if this kept up; Seriously, Kakashi on time? I'd be scared too.

We were already inside the school halls when I closed my eyes in thought. Sasuke appeared in my head and I couldn't help but wonder what today would bring. I was becoming anxious again when I accidently ran into someone.

I felt some papers fall beside me and another person struggled not to fall like myself. I opened my eyes and noticed someone I had yet to seen before. He was about 5'10, give or take an inch. He was a bit more tan than myself and had a marred like scratch on his nose. His hair was tightly wrapped in a rubber band, and he wore a specific attire.

"Ah, Mr. Umino." My dad kneeled beside me and helped the other male collect his work.

"Mr. Hatake," the other responded curtly. He seemed to be slightly put off by our little incident and hesitated to gather his things.

"I'm sorry my son caused you trouble already." I looked at Kakashi who was smiling cheerfully- more than I thought was needed- to this Umino guy.

"Your son?" It was the first time that we had made eye contact, and I was sure he was looking for the similarity that was nowhere to be found. "He looks normal."

I almost laughed at that. What was he expecting?

"I'm hurt." Kakashi eyebrow quirked in feign heartache.

"I I'm sorry." Umino had all the paper in his hands. He laughed and scratched the bridge of his nose. I was curious about the glances my dad gave the guy but I was quickly shooed to class.

"You'll be late if you idle any longer Naruto." I nodded dumbly. The other male offered me a smile as well before saying-

"Nice having run into you."

I walked off into class a little awkwardly. I felt an uneasy atmosphere just now and didn't mind having left. Once I was in class though I felt even worse.

"Naruto!" Kiba grinned at me and I grabbed my seat beside him.

"Sup puppy." He rolled his eyes and asked the question I was dreading. No not about Sasuke! Because who cares about that bastard, not Kiba! And definitely not me!

"You're early."

"Yeah, about that..." He reached over to me and I had to blink to catch myself.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" I shrugged him off and laughed.

"Kakashi woke me up early for god knows what."

"Ah so he is here."

"Duh, we were headed here when I ran into someone-"

"You're so clumsy."

"He seemed to know this dude-"

"You're dad knows everyone."

"-and then he sent me to class before I was late." I was surprised Kiba didn't interrupt me with another comment.

"But he's our teacher."

"Yeah, and?"

"He's not here..."

"I just said why-"

"Dude, he's going to be late and he sent you to his class to wait for him...so you wouldn't be late?"

Ugh! I was going to kill Kakashi! He really made no sense!

When my 'caring' dad arrived -ten minutes late- he seemed quite pleased with himself. I wanted to throw something at him but I would only miss. My dad had good reflexes; my class was shorter anyway since it was Friday so I quickly moved on.

My first few classes came and went without a hassle. I hadn't seen the Uchiha as I stealthily ran through the halls. I swear, I must have been a ninja in my past life because I had some serious -hide in the shadows and creep by- skills...no not because I'm a stalker!

It was during lunch when the sudden urge to 'go' came about. I walked towards the bathroom and took care of business, and did that feel good! Because a _big_ guy like me needs to make sure I take care of business.

Some reason while I was pissing away I thought of Sasuke. I know! That must mean he smells like urine right?

Luckily I hadn't heard, seen, or even smelt (not that I would know how he smells...oh right urine!) the duck butt. I dried my hands off and exited the bathroom with a lighter feel in my bladder. I was on my way back when I saw, yeah you guessed it, the duck butt prett- I mean that total loser, by his locker. I was going to run. I swear I wanted to! But that's like, cowardly, I think.

So I remained there, like a deer in the head lights. My eyes wide and 'o' mouthed. He noticed me and had the same reaction!

...

Okay well he blinked and closed his locker. Ugh he's too perfect! I mean his face though! Wait no not like that I...something! Whatever he wasn't looking as good as me anyway.

He walked toward me and I readied my fist. I was about to pull a ninja warrior stance but I didn't want to intimidate him just yet.

He was the first to speak and I swear I almost fainted! No, not because his voice was a little shy or because he was looking anxiously at me like a girl. I mean tch, who cares? Not me.

"Hey." He tucked his hands into his pocket and looked around.

"Yeah." I sounded real cool, you don't have to tell me. I looked around too and saw no one in sight. Which was good in case anything else happened. Not that something would happen.

"I want to talk."

"I rather not."

He looked at me annoyed and I felt the urge to pinch his cheeks and laugh at him. I was in control baby! I figured last night everything that slipped...er, the crap I made up was nothing but a fluke. I mean I wasn't thinking straight at all...wait I'm straight just I think gay, no ah that's not right either-

"Idiot."

"Bastard!" I blinked at his smirk and fought the urge not to blush. I hadn't heard a word other than the last and I reacted naturally to it.

"Good boy." My eyes narrowed in anger.

"I'm leaving." I attempted to walk past him but he moved along in front of me.

"Yesterday," He started and I was close to hitting him to run, "you said some things."

"So what! I say a lot of things." He glared at me and continued.

"Did you mean what you said?"

I wanted to shout something offensive but this sudden rush of words surfaced and I could feel it move through me. It was like the words glided in my head in a flash and there was no way for me to grasp and stop them. I bit my lip, but they shook and my tongue began to move.

"All of it."

Shit.

Sasuke's eyes widened momentarily, like you would need one of those second-by-second camera taker things to have caught a glimpse of it to keep.

I growled at myself and took a step back.

"Is there anything else?"

"Yes." He made a face and shook his head. Weird.

"What." I bit back. "What could you possibly want from me huh? Are you going to pick on me now?"

"No."

"Are you trying to make fun of me?"

"No."

"What do you want to know then?"

"Are you gay?"

Woah. What. Hm, did he...nah cuz that is like...

"GAY? Hell no, I'm not you prett- stupid bastard!" I felt the heat rush to my face. The asshole was calling me a homo, as in like 1 + 1! Which does not equal three! I couldn't believe this, I'm so angry; It was like he was calling me a girl, a pansy!

I really was about to knock the blue out of him when he sighed and looked at me as if I was accusing him of being gay.

"But you said I was pretty."

"So!"

"That means you like the way I look."

I didn't know what to say. I didn't understand what Sasuke was trying to pry out of me, but whatever he was looking for was not something he could find, at least not in me.

"Are you dissapointed?" In my defense, I only asked because I was curious. Like, he was so ladi-da and I was like dude, what's in your kool-aid? So in some messed up part in my brain, it thought princess there was hoping for something like me being...well, you know.

"Yes." Strike one! The Uchiha blushed and nearly made me jump out a window!

"Because I like the way you look?"

"Nn, no"

"Be-cau-se I uhm," I spoke slowly trying to figure him out.

"-am not gay?"

"Maybe." Strike two! The Uchiha looked away and seemed as if he wanted to cut his tongue. I was having fun now!

"Sasuke hunny are you taking a liking to all," I pointed to my body with praise and an all to dazzling smile, "this?"

"I think so."

Haha, I knew it! He totally just got annoyed I mean...wait what?

"What?" I thought I was going to make him turn away. Strike three damnit, strike three! Where was my conviction? I thought we were going to fight! One of us had to be out, there were no more balls being pitched.

"Naruto I don't know why but I-" Was I the one missing the hits?

Okay, so here is another not too brilliant thing that has happened. You see I was scared to hear what Sasuke was going to ask me, because my words aren't my own anymore. Some sort of demonic presence has abducted my word processor. So I was trying to get away from him right, and uhm, he tried to grab my arm. He had this weird facial expression and I wanted to believe it was of anger...I mean he was mad, yeah!

I didn't want to fight today so I kind of did one swift KO kind of move. Now Naruto Uzumaki is not low when it comes to fighting but I missed. Like I wanted to kick his stomach and sort of shot my target a few inches.

You must be wondering why I'm rambling right? Or why I'm burning rubber with running away, ha well my kick sort of hit the boys and the commander. Not my team but Sasuke's'.

Oh come on, you know what I mean! I blame the wind and the heat...yeah it moved my leg the wrong way and I hit the butt hole the wrong way. Talk about a chain reaction! Or something like that.

So while he shrank into donkey kong and grabbed hold of his 'manlyhood', I hauled ass before King Kong came out and tried to murder me. Not that I'm scared!

It's funny though, I hadn't thought about what Sasuke said til I got back to lunch- five minutes to spare! He had said he liked the goods! He wanted to rape me right? I mean like take a lick to the lollipop! And he wasn't sure how he felt about me being straight. It was a lot to take in at once, and I choked on my left over lasagna when the memory caught up to me. Kiba tried to help me but the thought of Sasuke blushing and fumbling for words made me foam in the mouth.

What was wrong with that bastard?

When Sixth period finally came, and I was successfully saved by Chouji you almost knocked out my spine to 'save' me; I was prepared to go home for the day. It was English now and I waited for the substitute to arrive. Our old English teacher retired and our school had yet to find a permanent replacement. Every day we had a new sub, or they would throw us into another half full class to pass the time.

I wasn't expecting Umino to already be in my classroom when I arrived. I didn't mean to stare when I caught glimpse of him, but I just never thought I would see the other again, never mind the same day!

"What are you doing here?" He smiled at me and laughed.

"Ah, that's right. Mr. Hatake rushed you away before I could properly introduce myself." He put down whatever folder he was sifting through and faced me properly.

"I'm Mr. Umino. I was called in to be a long term substitute before I go back to running my own classroom." He sighed as if the whole ordeal was frustrating.

"I only just arrived yesterday." I left early Thursday, which, I thought, explained why I never saw him before.

"How do you know my dad?"

He looked at me for a second and offered another kind smile, he was full of those.

"It's a bit of a long story but he was kind in helping me figure some things out." I wanted to ask more but my friends already entered class and hurried me to sit with them.

I watched him with interest the rest of the day. There was something that had my ears twitching. It bothered me not knowing; I had to be in the loop!

It was nice though, having a distraction from a certain asshole. I avoided thinking about it for a few hours, I did my best. But deep in my mind, I wondered what Sasuke was hoping to achieve. He said as much bad things as I had just yesterday. I hate Sasuke, I really do; I need him to feel the same damnit. Right now, I can't have something throwing me off my goal, he's only trying to deceive me. I may not be smart enough to figure it out, but I'm strong and passionate enough to get through anything.

So whatever happens, I definitely won't lose to him!

A/N: Well wow. Fastest update EVER, In history people! Yay Iruka! Sasuke says some pretty straight-forward things. Next chapter his thoughts on what just happened, Kakashi's thought on Iruka, and that awful party that's creeping closer.

Review! Why? Because of wombo!

As in I wombo, you wombo, he, she, we wombo! As in wombology, the study of wombo! I mean come on, it's first grade. (Ha, tell me where that's from and I will add a part in this fic, of anything you like! I will choose randomly from one reviewer with the right answer!)

So Review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:

Always-Aftermath: answered correctly first! And requested I update soon lol. Sachiel Angelo: yea I agree too, and oh my god! I had not really thought about that, thank you! LittleMiniGaara: good guess but no, I like your suggestion though, almost forgot about him so thank you too!

Warning: This is boy love...or hate and love later. I did say SasuNaru but perhaps this will be my first NaruSasu! Or not...

Disclaimor: Oh I do not own sir I swear! I only like to play with them boys, but I ain't no papa!

Chapter 4: something something

Okay, so I have a plan. It's a really good idea and I'm sure it will work, because all my amazingly awesome plans are full proof!...Except that one time, but in my defense, my neighbor's cat was practically hairless anyway.

I was still at school when the last weird event of the day occurred. I left Iruka's classroom-

oh yeah, I'm using his first name in thought!- and headed to my dad's room right after. On Friday's he doesn't linger after school and we usually headed straight home. Which I was really looking forward to. But for some stupid reason, he wasn't in his lab room!

He had his planning period every last class of the day, so I couldn't find a student who saw which way he went. It was really annoying.

I walked around a bit and wouldn't you know, I spotted her! Yes, I meant her, as in Sakura 'my future wife' Haruno! My dad could be getting jumped by hobos at this point and I wouldn't sweat it because my damsel was here! I walked towards her, chest out and lips pouted. I was going for that Fabio look with a dash of mysteriousness...it was a work in progress people.

"What the hell happened to you?" Okay so it wasn't my best look.

"Sakura, you are so mean." I pouted again, this time out of habit. She rolled her eyes before looking back at me, a sudden gleam forming in her eyes.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" I waited to see what she had to say, but it really wasn't words she was forgetting. Sakura walked closer to me and tip-toed, giving me a sensual, passionate, long and desperate kiss! Okay well it was more like a two second peck, but it was on the lips baby! Well she used her lips, and my cheek...am I the only one with an imagination here?

I felt the heat on my cheeks as she spoke again.

"Ino told me Sasuke is going to my party!" Ah, the devil himself. Who knew I would be so happy about Sasuke right now? He got me a kiss! Not from him though, because that's gay -which I'm not! But a kiss from my love instead!

"You're welcome sweet cakes." I winked at her and she rolled her eyes with a smile.

"I'm expecting a really good gift from you." She poked my chest and turned to walk away. I was in heaven baby!

"You know it." I waved her off and turned, my expression too cheeky I know, but could you blame a blonde? In a non-blonde joke manner! Seriously, I'm not as dumb as I sound...er wait I'm not as dumb as I look! No that's not...ugh never mind!

I don't know why, but I found myself back at Iruka's room again. I hadn't noticed at first till I saw his 'Let's Do Our Best' poster on the door. I sighed and thought maybe Umino knew where my dad was. Maybe there was a last minute teacher meeting or something. I reached out to the handle, but never got the chance to open it myself.

See I was standing out his door for a little while, perhaps all too quietly. So when I finally made a move, the door, as if reading my awesome mind, opened...towards my face.

Anyway, I fell down. The door hit me on the nose and now I was bleeding. I glared up to see my dad looking. He seemed surprised. I wanted to jump him though, shocked or not the asshole gave me a bloody nose after having to search for him!

"You jerk!" Kakashi apologized, and next thing you know, Iruka is out the door looking at us. We stared, he stared...then he left back into the room. What an asshole! Here I am bleeding my life away, and he just ignores me.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you!" I glared at him the best I could, despite my injury. "Why the hell are _you_ here?"

"He was helping set up my grade book." Iruka came out once more, this time, holding a box of latex tissues. He offered me one, and I took it. Guess he wasn't that bad of a guy...

Kakashi hit me and gave me this face. I knew what it meant; I knew all my dad's expressions by heart.

"Thanks Iruka." I mumbled. And for no reason my dad gave me that other face! The kind that was like 'did you really just say that?', guess I shouldn't call teachers by their first name. But he was a substitute so I figured I get a freebie.

"Naruto don't be rude, you shouldn't call adults by their-"

"It's fine," Iruka interrupted. Ha! Dad's face was priceless. "It's rather cute coming from your kid." Iruka smiled and I somewhat but not really, blushed. Come on, he called me cute! I know I am but, he was so direct. Kakashi made another face but I didn't care. With all the facial expressions he makes daily, it would be better if he wore like a mask or something, and save me the trouble.

"But I don't remember telling you my first name." I laughed and said I overheard some teachers mentioning his full name. He smiled and offered me another tissue before adjusting himself.

"Well, I better go." Kakashi nodded to him and turned to me once more.

I got up from the floor and looked at the bloody tissues, noticing I wasn't really bleeding much.

xxxxx

We went home soon after. I went to wash up and when I returned to the living room, dad was already setting up dinner.

"Mm, looks good pops." We sat down and I grabbed a piece of chicken from a plate.

"I'm glad you approve." He smiled at me, and my hand twitched. I don't know why, but I felt an odd sensation creeping closer. I ignored the feeling and continued to eat my meat.

"So what do you think of Iruka?"

"He's pretty cool." I shrugged.

"I see." I nodded to him and continued eating. God I love to eat. Especially chicken. Chicken, chicken, chicken.

"Do you think he's getting along with the students?"

"Pretty much." I swallowed my food and added, "Everyone likes his kindness."

Kakashi smiled and nodded in agreement. He pushed the bowl of mash potato closer to me.

"Thanks." I helped myself while my father stared at me, grinning. There was a slight pause in silence. I glanced at him suspiciously as he had yet to prod his food.

"So does he mention anything abo-"

"Dad!" I huffed at him, not caring for his mild look of surprise. He was asking to much questions! I was trying to eat damnit! Not think about school!

"Why do you keep asking me questions about Iruka?" He avoided my stare and picked up his fork for the first time.

"I was just curious."

The rest of our dinner was quiet. I sort of felt bad. Kakashi had this sullen face and I couldn't help but think I did that to him. But it was weird! He works with the guy, he doesn't need me answering questions about my substitute teacher. I guess it doesn't matter though.

I was sort of restless that night. I totally forgot Saturday was like tomorrow! And you know what else is tomorrow? My future wife's birthday! Oh yeah~! Which reminds me, I have to pick up her gift from the shop. I know she's going to love it!

Hopefully, nothing bad happens before the party.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"What do you mean it's not ready?" This cannot be happening!

"Sir, I do apologise, but we have had several requests from the same designer and-"

"I don't care! I asked for it 2 months in advanced, you told me everything would be fine." I growled at the man, yeah I am freaking pissed! Why? Oh because Gaston here, that's why!(1) I got ready early today, you know as in Saturday, as in Sakura's birthday! It took me forever to think of a gift and actually pay for it. My girl deserves the best so that's what I got her. See she lost some precious necklace that her grandma gave her about six months ago. She was devestated. Ever since she hasn't found anything worth wearing that compared in the least. So I thought I could fix that problem. She once mentioned this famous designer that did everything from wedding dresses to watches. He was pretty pricey (so I found out) but she loved him with a passion. One day I was passing through the mall to buy a new ninja manga my friends were talking about, when I saw his name. Apparently, he opened up his own shop with previously constructed products and a center to make personnal requests. Why is this relevant?

Well I ordered a cherry blosson necklace from the old geezer. It was silver and diamoned incrusted necklace, small pink gems on the leaves. The employee there pitched me the idea and said it was the perfect time to order because it wasn't a busy time for the designer. Needless to say I was sold.

The current employer here was looking at me annoyed. I don't understand why, it's not like he didn't get the necklace he ordered! After some more yelling on my part, he finally agreed to go to the back and make a phone call to see about my request. I sighed turning my back to the counter.

"This is total bullshit!"

"Sucks to be you." I groaned. Looking at whoever was being a dick.

"Sai." Well, that's a shock. Not because it was him per say, but because he was here in the mall when he left on an early vacation with his older brother.

"Hey there dickless." There's that grin, god I want to punch him right now! "Don't start Sai, I've got enough to spazz about." He looked at me curiously, so I explained. You know what he did? Oh, his paley ass laughed.

"Perhaps this is a sign from god, you know, about staying away from Sakura's party and well...Sakura."

"Ah don't feed me that crap, you were always saying that." Sai shrugged. Then Mr. Frenchy came back and spoke with his heavy not cool accent.

"I have contacted the secretary of Mister Galov'e. I'm afraid he is out for lunch, but the message has been obtained." With that he left me to gawk. What the hell did that mean?

Sai laughed and pulled me by his arm. "Don't worry my little fox, I'll help you find a perfect gift!" I groaned, Sai had the _weirdest_ taste. Seriously, one time for Valentines day he gave some girl a giraffe with a small red scarf around it's neck and the little note attached to it said something like, 'When I saw it, I thought of you. A long neck and awkward to look at, is it bow-legged? I call it fate, but its just a giraffe. Hope you like grass as much as he does.'

...

Yeah, and that's pretty much the _least _abnormal thing he's ever done or said. He's not from around here so his vocabulary usage was pretty off back then, though he's adapted a lot since then. We went around the mall for about two hours, I'm not even sure how I lasted that long. Sai has a habit of wanting to stop and look at eveything. Even when the sales people catch his attention about doing his hair or or sell him perfume. Though he did try to help me look for a replacement gift, that is, after he picked up a former president Bush mask and Sarah Palin wig as ideas.

The day was a freaking bust.

"She's going to hate me!"

"The tragedy." Sai nodded his head, drinking from his cherry-cola icee.

"I'm serious."

"How sad." I glared at him, he smiled. God why was he such an ass?

"I don't even know why I'm friends with you."

"Because you envy me."

"And why would _I_ be jealous of _you_?"

He sighed and lifted his finger up, as if he was going to make a truly valid point. Like an idiot, I gave him my attention.

"Because I have a penis."

...

If I wasn't in public I would have beaten him with his slushie.

"I guess it is hopeless." I pulled down my head into my hands in defeat.

Sai reached over the small food court table in the midst of the mall, and patted my head.

"There there, doctors are using science everyday to do all sorts of implants. I'm sure you'll be a real boy in no time." I batted his hand away and was about to yell my feelings when he interrupted me.

"Besides, didn't you get Sasuke to go to her party? I'd say that's a gift that could possibly last a lifetime for a girl like her." I smiled.

"Yeah you're right." Then, I remembered. "Wait, who told I asked the bastard to go?"

"Excuse me?"

"Sasuke."

"Who?"

I gave him that, 'I'll make you spill later because I know you're bull shitting,' look. He gave me his, 'Oh foxy you're too easy and that makes me happy,' look. Then I gave him my, 'Sai don't you play with me I will jump you,' glare. But he just had to throw his, 'Like you could top anything without a dick,' smirk.

Let's just say we went at it until he ran out of cherry-cola and decided I suffered enough abuse for one afternoon. He stood from the table and looked at his watch.

"Well my darling I must be going."

"You're leaving me?"

"I'm sorry, I am meeting someone else. Though he's not as cute as you."

"Don't call me cute." I grumbled. "I guess I'll just have to tell Sakura." I sighed, dismissing anymore of Sai's stupidity. I turned to leave first, wondering what I should do before my love's birthday.

Sasuke's POV

I don't like my relatives; not one of them is normal.

"Tweet tweet!" I ignored the hand that grabbed my shoulder so familiarly.

"You're late."

"It's not my fault." My cousin touched his chest with both hands. "I was searching for the sound of your bird call when a wounded animal caught my attention."

"Please stop talking." I rubbed my temples with the tip of my fingers, doing my best to soothe my nerves. Its not like I was not use to Sai's antics, but I just wasn't having a good day. "I have to pick up a dress from Mel'ano Gravier shop."

"Ah, I was just in there." I looked at him doubtfully. "I was with a friend."

"You have friends?"

"Of course I do, lots and lots of boy friends." I knew he said it so closely to bother me. It wasn't like he was gay as far as I knew. Sai just had a very...strange sense of humour. He clinged to my arm and I didn't even flinch. I was use to this treatment since I was eight.

"Let's hurry then. My pick up time is in fifteen minutes." We walked to the shop and the man in the tailored black and white thin striped suit greeted us. He eyed Sai warily and I could only wonder what my cousin had done this time. I handed the older guy my information and he smiled at me. I don't like his smile.

"Mr. Uchiha, your order is right here. One moment and I will retrieve it from the back." I nodded my head, Sai snickered when the man was gone.

"He sure has many sides to him."

...

Sai looked at me and I knew what was coming.

"Can you do me a favor?" He flicked the spikey aspect of my hair and I sighed, urging him to continue. "Well my friend ordered something from here too..."

By the time the employee came back I was asking to speak with the manager myself. Sai was pleased and I was still pretty calm. If I'd known the commotion that was going to result from doing this so-called _favor_, I would have never bothered.

In the end, I was in for a wild ride during Sakura's party.

A/N: I ended it there yes, I have not reread this but I wanted to boot a chapter out to everyone, hopefully you guys like it! I don't remember what I typed but I'm in a super rush for class right now

R&R please, it's the only reason I update! I didn't get us much for this story as my others so I'm doubting how likeable it is. Also this will change to M later…maybe. Next chapter a kiss will be shared, but by who? xD


End file.
